


Big Day!

by Ladycat



Series: The Adventures of Meredith Sheppard-McKay [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That she truly believes that is something Rodney hasn't come to grips with in five years. But he knows to treasure it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Day!

"Do you have your lunch? And your Epi-Pen?" Because of course his daughter has to inherit his allergies. She's not allergic to citrus, thank god, but bees are a different story and the stupid woman with the too-bright smile has assured him that they'll be going outside. What the hell is her name, anyway? Lisa? Leena? L-something. She's a botanist that happens to have a degree in child psychology and teaching; she was entirely irrelevant before today and Rodney would much prefer to go back to that. "Do you remember how to use it?"

Mere nods solemnly. Her blue eyes are very wide as she recites the Epi-Pen Safety Rules. She lisps, but they've been practicing; it's hardly noticeable now. "It's in my purse, Daddy," she finishes proudly, holding it up.

The purse is lurid green with pink roses painted on it and Rodney hates it with the passion of a thousand suns going nova. It's also a present from Ronon and cherished beyond anything else she owns, so he knows better than to object. Well, he knows better _now_. "Right, yes. Your purse. Anyway. You know you're not allowed to eat other people's snacks, right? Because I still think you might be allergic to peanut butter and the _mess_ you make with it makes me not want to encourage you to like it anyway."

"Daaaaddy," she whines, pouting with easy grace as a lock of dark hair falls into her eyes. She blinks it back with a little huff of frustration and Rodney has to work very, very hard not to melt. He's not supposed to be this easy after five years! Don't parents eventually develop immunities, or is that just another voodoo promise? "I don't even like pean't butter."

"Peanut," he corrects. _He_ never used baby talk and he doesn't care what Jeannie says. No child of his is going to sound that ridiculous, ever. "See that you don't. And, oh - classes. I'm sure you'll be fine with those, of course, but it's been brought to my attention that maybe you shouldn't let everyone know how much smarter you are than all the other little urchins. Even if you are. But it never really goes over well and - and you should have friends, okay? Lots of friends."

No one's quite sure how she's picked this up, but it's second nature for Mere to roll her eyes just like Sheppard does and clamber up Rodney's body until it's hold her - well, clutch her - or let her fall. She perches on his hip, grinning at him like he's the silliest, most beloved thing in the world. 

That she truly believes that is something Rodney hasn't come to grips with in five years. But he knows to treasure it.

"I have lots of friends, Daddy," Mere tells them as they walk to the 'jumpers. Her purse chinks with every step and he's terrified to ask what else might be in there, so he doesn't. "I have Laura and Kaylee and and Alia and Jeff - even if he's a booger-head - and I promise I won't call anybody a moron even if they _reeeeeally_ deserve it."

"Yes. That's. That's good," Rodney says. There's a small crowd in the 'jumper bay already, small children bouncing off each other like excited particles, parents vainly trying to cling a few moments longer. Elizabeth waves a greeting to him, the Boogerheaded-Jeffrey's hand held tightly in hers. "I'm. We'll just. You know, I think I'm going to go over with you. Just for today. You'd like that, right?" He knows he sounds desperate but five years of parents has also remove what vestiges of shame he had left, so he doesn't care. "If I came along to watch you on your first day of school? That'd be great!"

"No, Rodney, it wouldn't and she wouldn't like it." Sheppard gives Mere a peck on the cheek and tweaks her dark hair when she giggles. "That's the rules. Parents aren't allowed on the school bus."

"That is the most asinine rule and - waitaminute. Who's flying them over?" He knows he shouldn't be panicking - it always makes Kaylee cry - but Rodney's not really thinking of anyone else right now. It's been his comfort at night that when the 'jumper takes off it'll be in the safe, trusted hands of John Sheppard. "I thought _you_ were flying them, that they'd broken the rules for you the way the always do - "

John gives him a funny look. "I'm not a parent, McKay."

Oh. Right. Yes. That silly, silly thing where no matter how much Mere looks and acts like Sheppard - and she does, from a dark shock of hair that never grows in any kind of orderly manner and resists being trimmed much like Harry Potter's and a laid-back, alertly curious attitude that's the perfect blend of his and Sheppard's way of looking at things - she's not actually John's child. Even though he helps raise her or, more accurately, helps Rodney not completely screw things up and break her before she's ten. Even though he lives in their apartment and sleeps in Rodney's bed and still looks goofy and stupid every time Mere calls him 'Papa'.

A tiny giggle makes him stop freaking out. "Yes?"

"You're silly, Daddy." Mere gives him a beaming smile and a peck on the cheek. "UNCLE EVAN!" she hollers at the top of her lungs as she breaks free of Rodney's hold and scrambles to the open puddlejumper. "Uncle Evan, can I sit shotgun, pleasepleaseplease?"

"You - but you're - oh, that's just mean!"

John laughs as Lorne and Leah - Leah! - herd the kids on the jumper while Rodney locks his hands in John's, not complaining when John grips back just as tightly, watching as the jumper rises up into the air.

"She's going to be fine," Rodney says and means it. She's _their_ kid, after all. She's going to soar.


End file.
